rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Client Asset Cache
Sitemap * See Also Client * See Also Server --- --- --- --- --- A file system on the Player's Client machine, containing game Assets transferred across the Internet connection. The files would get saved and updated automatically and prevent requiring constant retransmission. A good part of the game's data would be Templates used in On the fly Auto-Generator done on the Client machine. With the constant revision/additions of PlayerCreated Assets, this transfer and caching would be an important aspect of how the MMORPG operated (without being inundated by Server to Client data and especially without requiring the games data to be static). --- --- --- "Ryan and Latency, Latency and Ryan" (to Mis-Quote Sander Cohen) ''' : This MMORPG is an Internet game. There are delays in network communication that don't go away no matter how fast your computer is. The game's interactions should mostly be based on tactics/knowledge, and not on twitch reaction/action timing (which is all screwed up by the network latency inherent in the Internetz). Compression of data and caching library on Players Client machine can optimize Assets which need to be suddenly loaded, the data is to be largely already there on secondary storage (Client disk/SSDSolid State Diskdrive) whenever possible ( see Templates ) --- --- --- '''The Asset Loading (On The Client Program) Chokepoint : Most games for simplicity load a level of static data (which is why levels are so limited, and have limited content, and the games terrain is broken up into 'levels' *AND* you wait while a 'Splash Screen' is shown to cover up the delay). Loading Assets takes time even with the much faster SSDs (including M.2 - a new much faster storage interface). In the MMORPG, MANY different objects would get dynamicly loaded all the time -- with their number they cannot all fit in memory to be loaded as a 'level'. Dynamic loading delays cause complications for the Player's view of the gameworld. The problem is the Player may move quickly forward into an area containing Assets which haven't had a chance to load yet. * Preloading ahead of view * Level of Detail placeholders * Environmental Effects to partially/temporarily cover-up/obscure distant loading/up-detailing objects SO the MMORPG game will need some creative ways to cover up (the lack of detail) while things are being 'loaded' into the current scene in their higher detail. Maybe, many times you just pass by something without notice - ie- foggy(obscured) shop windows, which unless you stop to look at/focus on what's in the display window or the interior of the store it isn't overly distinct/resolved (its fine then if the highest detail is not loaded, and temporary placeholders can be good enough, and you may pass by without even looking). Preloading (load-before-you-see-them) can only do so much to handle this problem. Even in constricted view interiors (this Rapture is NOT going to be so much of that BaSx Bloat-sizing) in this game there are lots of Objects and detail within a close range, everywhere. Even Players/NPCs walking by have lots of semi-unique equipment or clothes details, which require the Assets to load before you can see them properly/completely. One bonus of the continuing Progress of Computers is how much memory is available to hold the required data (so that things can be preloaded at a lower priority when the primary game execution isn't as busy). More sophisticated techniques can be done like maintaining prioritized 'Scene Lists' at the Server to predeterminine WHAT is in view and what Assets are required/most important to be shown (both low-quality for distant viewing , and full-detail for close viewing). That is so that preloading can be done earliest (again to take advantage of slow processing moments on the Player's Client machine and secondary (disk) data storage). --- --- --- --- --- . .